


Aleatoric

by orphan_account



Category: American Actor RPF, Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what I'm doing. That's what you want to hear, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aleatoric

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaned because I do not post RPF under my own identity in unlocked places. Those who saw it first at bsgrpf in 2008 will know, but please don't spread it. My beta-reader's identity is likewise being withheld.

"Are you drunk?"

You have to ask. You won't take advantage of her, if she is. It matters too much. But you've never seen her drink before, so you don't know for sure if she's drunk or just part way there.

She giggles, high-pitched and tipsy, but you know she's often like that. You smile, gently, and twine a long curl of her gorgeous hair around your finger.

"Mary?"

She calms down after a moment, putting her hand on your arm companionably.

"No, I’m not drunk. I know what I’m doing." She smiles, knowingly. "That’s what you want to hear, right?" She reaches up to take your hand, still playing with her hair, and entwines her fingers gently with yours. It’s such a tender gesture that your chest hurts, just for a moment.

"Yeah," you admit, "you're right, but... are you sure?" You are certain she can see the uncertainty in your eyes; you still can't quite believe that you're here with her, just the two of you alone in her hotel room and so close... so close to... You can't even think it, just trying to stay in control of yourself and not to lose your concentration on her to the images forming in your mind.

It's hard not to start giggling hysterically, when you're so nervous. She cups your chin with one hand, the edges of her manicured nails pressing slightly into your throat, forcing you to calm down and look at her properly. You've never seen eyes that were such a clear colour, somewhere between grey and green and why are you thinking about this now? It's not important. It's Mary. You know what colour her eyes are; you've seen her enough.

You look into her eyes and see that she's a little hazy, but she's definite. And from the set of her mouth, she wants you to know that.

 _What am I going to do after this?_

It's incongruous, but it's the last thing you think before her mouth is on yours.

Her lips are soft and cool, just a bit slick with her lip-gloss. She tastes like vanilla; you remember, vaguely, that she'd been eating white chocolate with her dessert at the meal you had before she brought you up here.

This is nothing you've ever expected to happen, and everything you've ever wanted.

Her fingers slide under the straps of your dress; she drops it to the floor, and suddenly, all you can hear is her breathing, along with the sound of your heart pounding in your ears.

 _Oh, my gods._

There can be no going back, now.

 

 _-fin_


End file.
